Nobyl and Megatron Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Starfire Lifeline NPC Nobyl Nobyl approaches the shadow of Polyhex, the razed ground making him frown in displeasure. "Truly this Megatron is a monster if he does this to his own lands." he murmurs, then looking up at the imposing visage of Polyhex. There was no easy way in to this fortress. So the option for him is obvious. "MEGATRON!" very loud and booming is that voice. "COME OUT! FACE ME!" A booming voice comes from the looming towers of Polyhex. "Ah hahahaha!!" The sinister, raspy laugh is obviously Megatron's. "You dare challenge ME, Autofool?! I will take great pleasure in showing you the error of your ways. And when I am done with you, you will come to regret ever crossing me." A moment passes, and Megatron, feared ruler of the Decepticons flies into the scene. Of course, he's accompanied by several lackeys. With a grin, Megatron clenches his fist and rasps, "I have chosen to allow you to beg for mercy before I rip your core from your chest." Nobyl was expecting that Megatron would bring a few of his most trusted warriors with him. He looks up at the silver mech with is crystal blue optics blazing bright, "I do dare challenge you, Megatron! If you were any sort of mech of honor you will face me in one on one combat!" he shouts up at the flying mech. He gestures with his hand a 'come here' motion, "We shall see whom begs for mercy!" Megatron, unfortunately, is an opportunistic Mech. He has no problem whatsoever utilizing whatever advantage he has, especially if he could lure Nobyl just in range of Polyhex's defenses. Megatron thinks that would do juuust nicely to work things in his favor. Keeping his Decepticons at the ready, Megatron throws up a hand signal, indicating for them to hold position. Megatron wants to see just what this Mech is capable of. "I will make you eat those words." Megatron growls, lowering himself to ground level. Without another second of waiting, Megatron raises his cannon with that distinctive click and proceeds to fire it directly at Nobyl. Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 13! You paged Odin with 'figures' Nobyl watches him come down and take his first shot. Considering he has been in stasis for some time without any health checkup to see if he was ready for this fight.. well that would explain why the first shot hits him. He gasps and grasps at the wound reflexively. But this doesn't last long as he summons up his rifle and aims it at Megatron, "I see you forgotten that one on one doesn't mean weapons." he grits, then takes his shot. Odin picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 14! Nobyl watches him come down and take his first shot. Considering he has been in stasis for some time without any health checkup to see if he was ready for this fight.. well that would explain why the first shot hits him. He gasps and grasps at the wound reflexively. But this doesn't last long as he summons up his rifle and aims it at Megatron, "I see you forgotten that one on one doesn't mean weapons." he grits, then takes his shot. Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! The shot hits Megatron's armor, but that doesn't seem to phase him. So, at least for now, it's been blow for blow. Megatron responds with a snarl, "I will NOT allow you to lecture me, Autoscum! It is I who shall teach you a lesson!" Megatron returns fire, taking to the skies. Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 2! Nobyl shakes his head at Megatron, moving to dodge his next shot as the other mech rises up. "Let's see it then Megatron. Show me this lesson!" Nobyl shakes his head at Megatron, moving to dodge his next shot as the other mech rises up. "Let's see it then Megatron. Show me this lesson!" Megatron growls again with increasing anger, "With great pleasure." The silvery form of Megatron dives down and towards Nobyl in a silvery, streaky blur. He attempts to introduce Nobyl's face to his clenched fist. "Nobody disrespects ME!" Megatron shouts as he enters close-range combat. Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 13! Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 9! Nobyl readies himself then at the last moment ducks, Megatron will soar right over his head.. however since his body is so nicely exposed he thrust a leg up at Megatron as he passes. "Nice try!" Nobyl's leg is introduced to Megatron's side as he passes over. Well, that backfired. As Nobyl kicks Megatron, it sends the emperor FLYING in a parallel direction to his original trajectory. Megatron lands on the unforgiving metal surface of Cybertron in due order with a crash. "You dare defy ME?" Megatron scowls as he raises his cannon again, firing several successive shots. Nobyl isn't going to remain in place of course, to do so would be unwise. One shot zings just past his side, scorching it slightly. The second shot misses wide as he keeps moving, the next tags him high in the hip area. He grimaces, stopping where he is and taking aim with his rifle. "OH yes, I do dare!" he shouts. Then he fires off a different sort of ammo from that rifle.. as the ammo seems to glow as it zips toward the silvery Emperor. Megatron gets hit in the shoulder by one of those bullets. It seems to hurt the Emperor.. a lot. To himself, Megatron thinks that not even Optimus Prime has such a power.. and he swears that he will make that power his. "Your power is NOTHING! You are weak, just like the rest of your kind." Megatron shows no sign of weakness, boldly continuing forward with blasts from his cannon. "Join me, and realize your true power!" Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 4! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 13! Nobyl smiles to those words. "Really? We shall see who is weak and who's power is nothing, Megatron!" he states firmly then dodges hose shots just barely despite the injury to his hip. "I will NEVER join you!" he states, taking another shot at the Emperor with his rifle. Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 6! Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 2! Megatron gets pelted again by Nobyl's rifle, taking several hits to his armor. Damn, these shots hurt a lot more than any other Autobot's attacks. "You will pay for your insolence, fool." Megatron closes the gap and proceeds to attempt to GRAB Nobyl by the neck and hoist him up like the fly Megatron thinks he is. Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 18! Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 12! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 1! Nobyl gets grabbed by the neck, moving his hands to try to break free of it. He struggles; the sound of his straining is audible! Well that didn't work so next thing is to be a dirty fighter, so up goes the knee..! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 14! Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 17! Though Nobyl tries to knee him in the groin, Megatron has balls of steel. Quite literally, too! "Your logic processor fails you. I am the rightful ruler of Cybertron! And after I destroy you and Optimus Prime, nothing will stand in my way!" Megatron continues to get louder until he literally shouts WAY!, while rotating his arm and throwing Nobyl with all his might. Nobyl goes tumbling through the air and lands on his back with a solid whomp and a scraping screech as he skids to a halt. That hurt. He gets to his feet though and states, "You will NEVER rule Cybertron Megatron for if I and Prime fall there will rise from the ranks others to take our place." Megatron laughs. "Ahhahahaaaa! None of those fools stand a chance against my might!" Megatron grins and aims his cannon again towards Nobyl, "And THIS is why!" Megatron fires his cannon again, the energy blast heading towards Nobyl. Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 15! Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 16! Nobyl dodges that shot as he charges toward the mech like a mech possessed. He levels his rifle toward the Emperor and takes a shot with it, "So much for your might!" he chides. Nobyl picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Nobyl rolls a 20! Megatron picks up the dice bag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 18! Another hit by Nobyl's weapon.. The emperor’s armor looks like it's taken quite a beating from Nobyl's weapon.. whatever power Nobyl has, it has Megatron on the ropes. Megatron leans over and growls. "Then I will show you the meaning of TRUE POWER!" Megatron exclaims loudly as his cannon glows too, before releasing the full power of his cannon directly at Nobyl. He's not pulling any punches with this one. Nobyl takes that shot square in the chest, the power of it searing past his very tough armor and nearly getting to his laser core. Luckily that too is armored up so it is saved from being decimated. Though he drops to his knees in pain that fills his neural net as a good number of important parts were rendered inert, not to mention the fact that lines of lubricant, energon, coolant and such are severed. The gush of fluids collecting at the bottom of his torso while some of it stains his armor. But being hurt only gives him more reason to unleash his own inner power. "You will regret that Megatron." focusing on his systems to reroute around the injured area then rising to his feet. He crouches them leaps upward, going for a mighty uppercut! Nobyl's uppercut connects squarely with Megatron's jaw. Time seems to slow down as Nobyl follows through his punch, the silvery form of Megatron grimacing in pain as his body rises along with Nobyl's fist. As Nobyl completes the punch, Megatron flies upward, then flattens out in midair only to fall back to Cybertron in an unforgiving fashion. Megatron lands straight on his head, denting his cranial structure. For a moment, it seems as Megatron was soundly defeated. But, as always, the tenacious emperor stands back up. "You.. You will pay with your very core for this treachery." Megatron rasps as he activates his flight systems and takes the skies. "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Megatron orders the retreat, causing his cronies to fly back to Polyhex. Nobyl watches Megatron fall and get back to his feet, a little smirk plays upon his lips. "That's right run and remember my name.. NOBYL!" he shouts after the retreating forms. ---- Nobyl radios ahead to Iacon and makes his way back, finally stumbling into the repair bay. "Medic?" Starfire is ready when Nobyl arrives. After hearing who was radioing, she was quick to get down here. "Nobyl! What happened to you?" she asks, quickly moving to help him onto an exam table. Nobyl he smiles thankfully to her for her assistance and gets on the table. He sighs, "Megatron. I have hope that you can handle my injuries young medic." Starfire smiles as she gets Nobyl to the table, then blinks as her scanners seem to be glitching. She recalibrates, but still gets the same result. She sighs softly. "I hope so...my scanners can't seem to focus on you. I guess I'll have to try by only visible spectrum light." Nobyl nods slightly to her and relaxes, trusting her completely. "Do what you must." he states tiredly. Starfire sighs as her scanners continue to malfunction, and she turns on some extra lights as her fingers sprout the proper repair tools. "Alright. Don't worry. You'll be good as new in just a few!" She giggles softly, then she gets to work. Nobyl smiles, "Take your time. I do not mind." he assures her. Starfire put on a smile for him, but without her medical scanners, she's unsure of how well she can do the repairs. Luckily it seems that anywhere there was damage, the plating was punctured, giving her a good look at the torn circuitry and hoses and such. She hmms, then asks a medical drone to retrieve some parts for her. She takes her time, making sure every connection is as good as it can get. Nobyl's optics dim a bit as he focuses on what is being done within him. He remains smiling so the medic is encouraged despite the fact she cannot get a good scan of him. Starfire smiles back at him every now and then. She investigates every nook and cranny she can find, since she is unsure if there is any damage she can't see. Once she is satisfied that the damage is repaired to the best of her abilities, she smiles. "Now, we just have to get you some replacement plates." Nobyl nods slightly, "All right." he intones softly, surveying his systems to make sure nothing was missed. Starfire waits to hear if any systems are not operating within acceptable parameters as she goes to see what plating they have available. Nobyl finishes checking all his systems and they all seem normal to him. "I can tell from the lay of our world that much has changed since I went into that stasis pod." he states. Starfire head tilts. "I haven't been around for too long, so I don't really know what it was like long ago." Nobyl inclines his head a bit as he looks over toward the medic, "It was very different. Many building that are now gone were standing then, stretching up with elegant lines and gleaming surfaces." Starfire ohs, nodding some. "Yes, the Decepticons love to destroy things that are beautiful, just so that we Autobots or even the neutrals will be disheartened..." Nobyl mms softly, "Ah but we can rebuild what was taken away, bigger and better than it was before." Starfire smiles some at that and nods. "Yes.." Her smile fades some. "But..only after Megatron is gone...he won't let’s up build anything outside of this city, I'm sure." Nobyl inclines his head, "True, and I assure you I will do my best to rid of him now I know his strengths and weaknesses." Starfire shakes her head, smiling lightly. "It was kind of foolhardy to go and face him on your own. Even heroes should be careful about stuff like that." Nobyl smiles to that slight chastisement, "Ah but a hero doesn't need to drag others into a fight that he can handle on his own." he assures her softly. "Megatron was hurt as badly as I, if not worse." Lifeline arrives, and it's clear even before she's within eyeshot that she's in a particularly growly mood. How can one tell? Well, if they know her, they have learned how her footfalls become more clompy the more grouchy she is. And right now, they're pretty clompy. Starfire sighs softly. "But, what if he had not faced you alone? He is a bad guy, after all. Honor is not really their thing." She blinks as she hears clompy footfalls, and she looks toward the door. Nobyl hears them as well, but replies to Starfire calmly, "He had a few of his warriors with him, but they didn't attack me. He came at me alone." Lifeline is visible now, and her expression perfectly matches the clomping footsteps. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she's been called BACK to Iacon so soon. Don't these Autobots realize she's got a clinic to run? And she doesn't have a /staff/ to help her? "What's the emergency already?" Starfire sighs again and smiles softly. "Well...try not to do something like that again. I'd be sad if our new hero got beaten so soon after being reactivated." She blinks as Lifeline steps in and asks about emergencies. "Um...i-it's alright. I was able to handle it." she says, giving a sheepish smile. Nobyl looks over to the new voice, "She was having issues scanning me." Lifeline stops and crosses her arms at that Starfire's sheepish explanation and Nobyl's attempt at being helpful. "Is that so." Starfire fidgets a bit. "Feel free to look him over, just in case I missed anything." she says, trying to ease the situation. She knows Lifeline doesn't like having to leave her private practice. Nobyl inclines his head to the tone of the other medic. "That is so." he assures her firmly. Lifeline shakes her head no at Starfire. "This is your repair bay, not mine. I'm not about to start second-guessing you here." Well, for all the gruffness, there's professional courtesy there. Go figure. Nobyl, however, just gets a stare. She knows where he came from, and what the inscriptions on the stasis pod said. But honestly, she could not care less. An Autobot is an Autobot -- tolerable enough if not too full of their own holier than thou diatribe to see the smeg around them. Starfire smiles some as Lifeline says that, and she nods before moving closer. "Well, since you are here, could I treat you to a little energon or something, for the trouble?" Nobyl meets that stare with a smile that speaks of the bravery in this mech, his crystal blue optics glowing brightly with a deep inner power. He then murmurs, "May I have a little energon before I go into recharge please?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Nobyl TP